


Just Enough, A Little Late

by I_am_pure_trash_you_know



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst (not really), Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kenma POV, M/M, One Shot, Short, Unbeta'ed and Unashamed, focuses on relationship between kenma and bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_pure_trash_you_know/pseuds/I_am_pure_trash_you_know
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma comes home to find three very, very distraught boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Enough, A Little Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I haven't had someone beta this so I apologize for any mistakes, inaccuracies, or anything offensive! Send an ask to me here at http://shosta-bro-vich-is-my-name.tumblr.com/ or comment on this if you find an issue and I'll fix it. 
> 
> Links are to items I think the characters (who aren't mine) would have; I'm not advertising them nor am I selling them.

Kenma stepped into his rather spacious apartment, treading lightly. Strangely, Kuroo and Bokuto weren’t having a Mario Kart tournament; he couldn’t hear anyone shouting (yet). No one appeared to be home. 

Kenma slipped his messenger bag off of his shoulder, placing it down gently on the kitchen counter as he moved to make some coffee.

He took out the bag of Akaashi’s favorite brand of ground coffee beans, and put just enough into their machine to make a pot of it. While the coffee was brewing, he grabbed his favorite coffee mug off the shelf and put just a touch milk in it (it was the mug Bokuto had bought for his birthday, the stupid grumpy cat one that Bokuto said looked just like him). The coffee finished brewing. Kenma poured it into his mug, watching the dark liquid swirl and blend in with the milk.

Tugging off his beanie with his mug in hand, Kenma headed to the living room, ready to relax for a bit until his boyfriends came home from wherever they had gone to; he rounded the corner and saw Akaashi sitting on top of the couch, holding a tearful Kuroo.

“Kuroo…?” whispered Kenma. He had never seen the other in such a sad state.

“H-hey Kenma, I-” said Kuroo brokenly, but stopped after him voice cracked.

“Kuroo, let me tell him.” Nods from Kuroo.

Kenma looked between the two, then put down his coffee mug and his beanie and sat next to them.

“Keiji, what’s going on? Where’s Bokuto?”

“He’s in his bedroom, I’m not really sure what happened, but he came home and went immediately into his dejected mode. I tried to cheer him up but it wasn’t working at all.”

Kenma nodded. It was strange that Akaashi wasn’t able to cheer Kou up; Bokuto had to have been feeling really awful.

Akaashi continued. “I called Kuroo, asked him to come home. Bo- Bokuto wouldn’t really talk to him.”

Ah. That explained why Testu was so upset. To Kenma’s knowledge, this hadn’t happened, ever, in the entirety of their relationship. Even if Bokuto was in a terrible mood.

In a small voice, Kenma said, “You want me to try.”

Akaashi and Kuroo nodded together. Kenma sighed a little, more out of worry than out of unhappiness, and bent down to give Kuroo a one-armed hug. Kenma kissed Akaashi lightly on the top of their head.

Kenma tiptoed right up to the door of Bokuto’s room, listening hard for any sounds. All he heard was some irregular, huffing breathing- not like Bokuto at all. He cracked open the door, then pushed it open further to step inside.

The light was off, and clothes were strewn all over the floor- not that that was really unusual- and there was a Bokuto-sized lump under the big blankets on his bed. Kenma shut the door quietly behind him and turned the light on, dimming it so it was only half as bright as usual.

He sat down next to Bokuto, with his back to the headboard and his legs straight out in front of him. Bokuto didn’t move at all. Moving slowly, Kenma drew the covers of of him; Kenma half pulled, half lifted Bokuto until his head was on his lap.

Kenma just stroked Bokuto hair for a while, carding his fingers through it. It had fallen flat, which meant Kou hadn’t even used hair gel. Kenma would never have expected that, but he knew what Bokuto felt like. He knew best, perhaps, out of Bokuto’s three boyfriends.

\----

Kuroo and Akaashi peeked into the bedroom a few hours later. A sickeningly sweet sight met their eyes: Kenma curled around Bokuto.

Kuroo hooted softly, and Akaashi snorted a little through his nose.

As they walked the living room together, they heard Bokuto wake up, like usual, like the cheerful person he usually is, with a loud, “nngh- what time is it?? Oh my god it’s so late, I gotta-”

Kenma burst out of the room really fast, nearly crashing into Akaashi as he scrambled to get away from Bokuto, who tried to catch him in his arms.

“Kenma, you’re so CUTE in the morning! C’mere, let me give you a hug!!”

Kuroo chuckled as Kenma ducked behind him, eyes wide.

Bokuto started to pout a little, but quickly caught Akaashi in a tight hug, too.

Akaashi, with a somewhat pained look on his face (Bokuto was, after all, very strong and muscular), beckoned the other two to join the hug. Kuroo wrapped his arms quickly around the two and Kenma joined in last, tentatively squeezing.

“So…” Kenma asked after a moment or two. “What time is it again?”

“OH MY GOD NO I’M GOING TO BE LATE TO PRACTICE! AGAIN!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and have a nice day!
> 
> Again, feel free to criticize this.
> 
> My tumblr is here, hmu with some random asks whenever you want: http://shosta-bro-vich-is-my-name.tumblr.com/


End file.
